


Paper Cup Writer

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Sam Bell 2 is back on Earth struggling with the fact he left Sam 1 alone on the Moon. The reader tries to get through to him...





	Paper Cup Writer

 

  


His name was Sam and he was a really good looking guy.

He was standing there again in the queue like almost every afternoon.

But something in his eyes gave his face an all time sad expression and his mood wasn’t always the best.

He always ordered tea which was weird because you totally would call him a coffee person if someone asked you.

It’s been some months now since he walked into the coffee shop you were working in for the first time and after some weeks you started talking to him casually. Sometimes he just grunted a short answer and left shortly after he paid for his tea.

He was a strange but not unpleasant guy and mostly he was polite and exchanged some words with you.

Sometimes you even had the feeling that he enjoyed your attention a little bit.

“Hi”, you beamed at him when he was finally standing in front of you. “You’re late. What can I do for you today?”

“Just a large cup of Earl Grey”, he mumbled searching for his wallet inside his leather jacket. “My appointment took a bit longer today. Why, did we have a date?”

You looked at him, ready to smile, but when you saw his serious features your smile died before you could put it on.

“No, of course not. Meanwhile I just know when to expect you. Not that I am waiting for you or something…”, you lowered your gaze and felt your cheeks burning.

He placed his motorbike helmet in front of you on the counter.

You took a paper cup and the sharpie lying on the counter and started writing on it.

“Do you need some sugar”, you asked without looking up at him.

“No”, he replied.

He was particularly grumpy today and you paused your writing looking at him.  

You must have looked a bit vexed because momentarily his features changed a bit and he added: “No, but thank you.”

You smiled a bit and finished you writing.

“Looks rainy outside”, you started chit chatting while you were pouring hot water into the paper cup. “Could get uncomfortable on your motorbike.”

“Yeah, looks like”, he answered, chuckling a bit and still fumbling for his purse. “Good that I am on my way home already.”

You were stunned by the amount of words that left his mouth.

Putting a tea bag into the hot water you handed him the cup.

When his gaze fell on the paper cup you noticed his body tensing a bit. He narrowed his eyes, twitching his eyebrows. His lips where parted a bit and he breathed in noisily.

He looked at you with a slightly questioning gaze, grabbed his helmet, turned around and walked outside in a quick pace.

You stood there completely perplexed, still holding the sharpie in your hand.

“(y/n)”, you heard your colleague say. “He didn’t pay yet.”

She was tugging at your sleeve.

“Hello…Wake up!”

You looked at her for a moment and then headed towards the exit.

You stepped outside and saw him standing in front of his motorbike.

“Hey, Sam”, you said moving closer. “Are you ok?”

“Sure,” he grunted, looking down.

He wasn’t ok, you knew it and you couldn’t resist placing your palm on his shoulder blade.

Turning around violently he looked into your eyes.

“What do you want”, he asked in a weak voice.

You flinched back a bit, letting your hand sink down again slowly.

Looking into his eyes you couldn’t exactly tell if he was angry or desperate or just terribly sad.

“You didn’t pay”, you replied meekly.

His features softened a bit at once and puckering his lips he just stared at you.

“Really…”, he said and his lips twitched into something that almost looked like a smirk. “I didn’t intend to steal it.”

He let his finger go through his hair.

“Never mind, it’s on me.”

With this you turned around and entered the coffee shop again.

The rest of your working was vexing and you felt sad and hurt. You didn’t get why Sam’s behaviour affected you that much but the fact that it did scared you slightly.

You thought about him for the rest of the afternoon and worried about his well being.

_Great_ , you thought, _you fell for a guy who probably wasn’t even interested in you. Again._

When it was almost quitting time you changed clothes, breathed in deeply and just couldn’t wait to be at home, lying on your cosy sofa and hiding underneath a blanket.

You stepped outside the coffee shop and stopped dead.

It wasn’t rainy anymore and even the sun was peeking behind a cloud. He stood right in front of you, smiling a bit. He was wearing sunglasses, leaning against his motorbike.

When he spotted you he approached you slowly holding a paper cup in his hand.

“Here”, he said and handed you the cup. “I owe you one. And an apology, I guess.”

You took the coffee cup and looked at him baffled. It irritated you that you didn’t see his eyes because his face didn’t reveal any emotion.

As if he read your thoughts, he took his shades off.

“I’m sorry I was rude, earlier on.”

His eyes had a soft glance and his features were relaxed.

“Oh, never mind. I am too pushy sometimes, I know that”, you answered and started kneading the paper cup a bit.

“No, you were just observing.”

He put his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out some kind of paperboard.

He handed it to you and only then you recognized the paper cup you gave him some hours ago.

It was folded but you still could clearly see the writing on it:

_**Hope you have a nice day, Sam!**_  🙂

“This triggered something inside of me and let me act like a jerk.” He lowered his gaze and stroked the back of his head.

“Thank you for telling me all this, but I really have no idea what you are talking about”, you said desperately, looking wide eyed at him.

He smirked and turned to his motorbike again.

“Here”, he said, handing you a helmet. “If you want to know my secret, jump on and let’s go for a ride.”

Raising your eyebrows suspiciously you looked from the helmet back to his face.

“Ok”, you replied hesitantly. After you finished your coffee you took the helmet and put it on.

You both climbed the motorbike. He put on his helmet and you placed your hands on his waist.

“Put your arms around me”, he said in a muffled voice. “You have to hold on tight.”

You did as he told you, leaning in closer to his back.

You drove for a couple of miles, heading towards the coast.

Sam stopped the motorbike at a lonely part of the long boardwalk spreading along the beach.

Climbing down off your seat you took the helmet off and breathed in deeply. The air was salty and fresh.

“Wow”, you said and looked at the waves gently washing over the shore.

“It’s really beautiful here. I should be more often on the beach. How did you find this cute, forsaken spot?”

“Accidentally”, he answered, peering into the distant horizon. “I spend most of the afternoons outside, when I am done with…my appointments.”

He quickly turned to you changing the subject.

“Are you cold”, he asked. “You look like you are cold.”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s sit down here.”  

You headed to a big rock lying in the sand.

“I come here almost every day. It’s so peaceful and quiet and I love the sound of the sea. I miss this…”

“What exactly”, you asked and sat down cross legged, facing him. He sat down too his eyes still fixing the horizon.

“It was rather quiet and monotonous where I come from”, he replied.

“Where do you come from, Sam”, you said in a feigned serious voice. “Tell me your story.”

He smirked a bit, finally looking at you.

“I didn’t talk about this with outsiders before, so…”

“Take your time and if you feel uncomfortable you don’t have to tell me anything.”

You didn’t know why but your hand instinctively moved closer to his and your fingers touched for a moment.

“It’s good to talk. Gerty used to say it’s better to talk things away.”

He looked down at his shoes again.

“Was Gerty….a friend of yours?”

“Yes, I think I can call him that.”

He looked back at you and you could tell from his look that he was searching for the right words at this moment.

“Do you still have the paper cup”, he asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes,” you said wondering and fumbled in your pocket taking out the wrinkly cup.

You handed it to him and watched him letting his thumb brush over the writing.

“That’s Gerty”, he said and pointed at the smiley you had drawn on the paper cup.

Dazzled you looked at the smiley and then back to him.

“It’s a bit complicated”, he continued. “And I know it sounds weird and crazy but believe me it will all make sense when I told you everything.”

You must have looked like you were about to flee like a hunted deer because he spoke fast and you felt his urge to make you understand.

“Ok, I’m all yours. Go.”

You saw the relief in his face and with a deep breath he started telling you his story.

“Does Lunar Industries mean anything to you?”

“Yes, of course”, you said cautiously, narrowing your eyes. “Wait…oh my gosh, it’s you.” Only now the scales fell from your eyes.

“You are Sam Bell.”

“I am Sam Bell. Well, one of them, actually”, he smirked sardonically.

“I was so sure I knew you your face from some place”, you said and smiled brightly at him. “This whole affair was on TV nationwide, for weeks I guess.”

“Oh yes it was”, he sighed deeply and you saw in his reaction that it hasn’t been easy for him to stand in the spotlight.

So, Sam Bell told you his story. All the small details and secrets which were not covered by the media.

He told you about his first time at Sarang, when he still thought he was a regular guy with a regular job.

He told you about Tess and Eve and how he tried to deal with the fact that he would have to go through a divorce most probably when he was back home.

He told you more about Gerty, his only friend up there, who took care of him.

And finally he told you about Sam.

“Sounds like he was an amazing guy”, you said smiling sadly at him.

“Yes, he was.” Sam twitched his eyebrows. “At times he was annoying though, being all positive and good humoured.”

He laughed quietly at this memory and you noticed that it simultaneously was painful and relieving for him to talk about the other Sam.

“Actually he was a better person than I am”, he finally said in a weak voice.

“Oh, don’t say that.” You placed your hand on his lower arm. “I didn’t know Sam but from what I heard I can’t imagine him thinking badly of you. To me it sounds like he liked you very much.”

“Yeah, but most of the time I behaved like an asshole towards him. I was afraid and confused about a lot of things. He was much more composed and way stronger than I ever was. And I guess I will never get over the fact that I left him there, all alone.”

At this his voice failed and he turned away from you, his body shivering slightly.

You laid your hand on his shoulder, gripping into his leather jacket.

“Hey”, you whispered. “Sam wanted YOU to go. He wanted YOU to live. I probably can’t even imagine how hard this must be on you and I know there’s nothing I can say to ease your pain…”

He turned back to you and you saw tears glistening in his eyes.

“This, I will never forgive myself. That’s for sure. No matter how often I tell myself that it probably was the most sensible decision.”

He closed his eyes tightly, breathing in deeply.

“I don’t think Sam wanted you to be that desperate.”

“HE should have lived after what he went through.”

You felt stupid and helpless and every word you said sounded useless to you.

You couldn’t explain what made you do what you did next, but without another word you rose from your sitting position and knelt down beside him.

You brought your hands to his face, palming his cheeks and making him look at you.

“You have all the right to live your life and be happy, Sam Bell”, you said, looking deeply into his eyes and letting your thumbs brush his cheeks softly. “Like every other human being.”

Your thumb stopped at the corner of his mouth and his lips parted slightly at your touch.

“Sam made you this incredible gift. Another chance…Please don’t throw it away…”

Your gaze wandered to his lips and because they looked so soft and inviting and you didn’t know what else to do, you kissed him tenderly.

He puckered his lips, pressing his mouth a bit firmer against yours.

It was a soft and kind of innocent kiss. You both were surprised and overwhelmed by what happened there between you.

When your lips parted and you opened your eyes again you saw him looking at you.

“Is this ok”, you asked timidly.

“Yes, absolutely”, he said in a hoarse voice.

“You know what we need now”, you said after a moment, backing away a bit.

“What”, he asked smirking.

“A drink.”

You headed to the next bar near the city centre and found a cosy little pub. It was early and there were just a few guests inside.

Sitting down at the bar you ordered two single malts.

When the bar tender placed two tumblers in front of you, you watched Sam taking a sip.

He hissed quietly after the burning liquor poured down his throat.

“I will never get used to the hard stuff”, he said.

“Wow”, you replied, taking a sip too. “You don’t drink coffee and you are uncomfortable with alcohol. Are you a health nut?”

You grinned at him.

“Well, actually I love coffee but my therapist told me to try tea for a while. She says it’s better for the nerves.”

“Seriously”, you blurted out laughing, but composed yourself immediately. “Oh, I’m sorry. I am sure she knows exactly what she is talking about.”

“You know what, meanwhile I think a cup of coffee wouldn’t do any harm from time to time”, he laughed.

You looked at him and saw something in his face you haven’t seen before. When he smiled his eyes seemed to sparkle and his whole features lightened up.

He looked like he was really content and you fancied that it had to do with you.

“I tell you something”, you went on. “I will make you a big delicious latte when you visit me next time. I mean…when you visit the coffee shop again”, you added quickly.

“Let’s drink to that” he said, raising his glass solemnly.

You downed your drink in one.

“To be absolutely honest”, Sam continued, looking softly at you. “I actually was visiting you.” He smiled shyly and let his index finger trace the back of your hand.

“Good”, you grinned brightly and felt a wave of warmth flooding your body. “Why didn’t you say a word?”

“I am kinda new to all this, you know.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I mean…not really. It’s complicated”, he sighed deeply and you realized that he couldn’t find the right words to explain.

“I think I know what you mean”, you said and took his hand into yours.

“I have those implanted memories, but no real experiences.”

He looked uncomfortable and you didn’t want him to think about this too much.

“You will have your own memories”, you whispered, closing in a bit.

He smiled.

“What about something to eat now”, you suggested. “I am starving.”

After you had some burgers and fries and since it was slowly getting dark outside, Sam drove you home.

He accompanied you to the front door of the house you were living in.

“Thank you”, he said when you faced him, standing on the top of the stairs.  “For spending time with me and lending an ear.”

“You’re welcome”, you answered, placing your hands on his shoulders. “I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better.”

He brought his hands to your waist and pulled you closer.

“You could sleep with me”, he blurted out, grinning mischievously.

You gave a ringing laugh, looking at him flabbergasted.  

“Sam Bell, I will definitely not sleep with you…tonight”, you added quickly.

He smiled broadly and his shoulders twitched in amusement.

“No, seriously”, he became a bit more earnest again. “I am far from being totally ok, but it would make me really happy if you would let me take you out again.”

He let his forehead rest against yours, breathing calmly.

“If you want you can pick me up from work everyday from now on.”

You brought your lips to his cheek and let them brush along his jaw line.

“And if you don’t mind I would like to kiss you properly right now.”

“Yes, please”, he hushed and your lips met in a deep kiss.

When your tongues met he sighed quietly, tightening his grip on your waist.

Your hands traced the back of his neck, which felt amazingly under your palms.

When he let go of your mouth he placed a few soft kisses on your neck, his warm breath tickling your skin.

He brought his face back in front of yours, smiling blissfully.

“This was a great second kiss”, he said grinning and only now you realized that you were the first person ever to kiss Sam Bell. This thought let pleasurable shivers run down your spine and filled your heart with warmth and affection.

“Good night, Sam”, you hushed, placing a last soft kiss on his lips.

“Good night. I’ll see you and my latte tomorrow.”

You left him standing on the steps and opened the door.

You turned around to look at him one more time.

He was smiling.


End file.
